Droplets
by Thess
Summary: Integral’s finger did not heal after she fed Seras. Alucard x Integral. One Shot.


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Set between the end of volume 4 and beginning of 5. Written for 30 romances. Edited by kelles and Puck 3/4.

* * *

**Droplets**

After talking to Seras, Integral went to see Alucard. She hadn't the chance to speak alone with her servant regarding the off-duty unfinished business between both of them. Feeding his Police Girl would awaken some questions from Alucard, too. Integral pressed her index finger, but it did not stop bleeding; the wound had stained her glove.

"Alucard must be dining, Sir," Walter told her, emerging from thin air. Integral had grown accustomed to the fact that he knew the house's secrets better than she and his sudden appearance did not startle her. "He has been eating since he returned to the Mansion, unlike Miss Victoria." Walter adjusted the monocle and glanced, worried at her bleeding digit.

Integral nodded and opened the door towards the basement. "I cut myself," she told him. "Don't follow me, Walter."

"As you wish, Sir. I will put your calls on hold."

No protests or warnings; she was no longer a little girl. Integral continued her path. She turned on the lights above the staircase and in the dark corridors before shutting the door behind herself. Integral descended the stairs quickly, boots made a dry sound on the stone.

The atmosphere of the basement had always been thick since as long as she could recall. There was a distinctive tension in the air, the promise of slaughter and horrible deaths. It smelled strange. So much blood had been spilled on the floor and the walls that time would not wear down the aroma, no matter how much her personnel tried to wash it away.

Integral reached the end of the corridor and knocked on the door. Alucard was there, she could hear his voracious suckling of the plastic bags. "Alucard," she announced herself, knowing her vampire was aware she was waiting outside.

"My Master?" Alucard asked as the door opened by itself. Integral took a quick look at his quarters before coming inside. Aside of his coffin, table and sole chair, he had rejected further furniture. She frowned, he was a messy eater as usual, the empty transfusion packages were discarded and scattered on the floor.

"Is this your new decoration, Alucard?" Integral asked, shaking her head while she approached the famished Midian. She could read his hunger in his eyes; he had chuckled instead of replying with a witty come back. Alucard gaped at her wounded index finger. "Hasn't your thirst for blood been sated in Brazil?" she asked, amused.

"The slaughter awakened it, Integra," Alucard replied, clenching his jaw to not growl, then relaxed. "Like it did inside you." Integral's smile faltered. "Don't deny it."

"Deny what, servant? That I am pleased for your work?" Integral challenged, trying to seek a new subject with a similar topic. She stopped, looming over him and offered her hand, her bleeding digit on full display. "You are hungry, aren't you? That dead blood would never satisfy you."

Alucard grasped her wrist and brought her hand to his face, sniffing at it unapologetically. "You offered blood to my servant. I smell her all over you," he stated, tone neutral. Integral's smile returned and she started to stroke his cheek.

"Yes, I did," Integral admitted. "She was nearly dying due to lack of blood. And… you wanted it. To give her my blood, to fuel her life."

"To nourish the child," Alucard closed his eyes at her contact, leaning to her touch. "She did not close the wound."

"That is why I came to you," Integral pointed out slyly. "I cannot lead a vampire hunting organization with such wound. It could be dangerous."

Without warning, Alucard removed her glove and tossed it away. Integral tensed at feeling flesh-to-flesh contact, the hairs at the back of her neck rising in anticipation. He was so cold.

"We can sate our respective cravings for now, a little foreplay until you are ready," he murmured before his mouth wrapped around her digit, sucking slowly at the droplets that came from the small wound. His right arm came around her waist and pulled Integral closer, staring at her to check if she had any complaints. She had none. Integral's eyelashes lowered, shivering at his nibbling. Unlike Seras, Alucard did not act like a starving child; he was thirsty but not just for blood.

He gave a final lick before healing the wound and pulling away. Alucard's eyes closed like a satisfied beast after a banquet. He tried to open them and address her again but Integral stopped him, caressing his hair.

"Ssh. Sleep, you will need some rest until I call you again," Integral commanded, smirking at the jaw-breaking yawn her vampire made. "Mere droplets of blood sated us. We will have more in the future," she promised.

Integral went to pick up her fallen glove and gave Alucard a final glance before departing his chambers. He was soundly sleeping; looking almost innocent if it were not for the bags of blood around his throne. Placing her bare hand into her pocket, she walked away from the basement, leaving their secret deal hidden between the dark corridors of a thick atmosphere and strange smells.


End file.
